Fortune Telling Petal (COMPLETE)
by riz614
Summary: Untuk menghilangkan kebimbangan hatinya, ia mengambil setangkai bunga lalu ia cabuti setiap helaian kelopaknya. Ia adalah orang bodoh!
1. Chapter 1

**Flower Petal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Cerita absurd ini jelas milik sosok ajaib/nyengir

.

Summary: Untuk menghilangkan kebimbangan hatinya, ia mengambil setangkai bunga lalu ia cabuti setiap helaian kelopaknya.

Ia adalah orang bodoh!

.

Rated: Aman dan terkendalikan.

.

Length:Episode?

.

©riz614

enJoy~

…

…

…

Chanyeol menutupkan pintu kamar asramanya dengan sedikit bantingan, terlihat wajahnya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, ada lebam dibagian rahang pipi dan setetes darah terdapat disudut bibirnya. Ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang menahan suatu emosi yang tertahan cukup lama. Hal itu memberikan aura negatif disekitar tubuh jangkungnya.

"Ssshh.. Sial!" desisan itu membuat tarikan bibirnya bergerak dan ia meringis karenanya.

.

Tok!

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdapat dipintu kamarnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Namun pria tinggi itu tak mengindahkannya, mungkin ada seseorang yang berbuat hal tidak penting dan hal itu pasti si albino Oh yang melakukannya, _roommate_ nya selama lima bulan ini berbagi tempat tidur itu adalah anak usil yang selalu bertindak layaknya manusia yang mengalami gangguan mental.

Tetapi, suara ketukan pintu itu kembali terdengar, bahkan kini secara berulang. Jika dibalik pintu itu adalah Sehun, kemungkinan yang akan anak itu lakukan adalah membuka pintu dan memberikan ucapan pedas kepadanya lalu Sehun akan memaafkannya sebelum ia mengucapkan permohonan maaf, dan tidak akan melakukan perkerjaan secara berulang. Ia mengetahuinya karena Sehun terlalu sering melakukannya.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

.

Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu untuk menghentikan aksi ketukan tersebut.

Dan seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa terkejut, ketika matanya menangkap sosok mungil Baekhyun yang kini melambaikan tangan secara kaku, namun tetap saja hatinya berdesir dengan jantung yang berdetak tak normal. "Hai... Tidak ikut bergabung di lapangan?"

Chanyeol menjawab cepat, "Aku banyak kerjaan." Dan sudut kiri bibirnya berdenyut nyeri.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil seraya memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dengan Wufan tatkala ia meninggalkan kedua pria itu ditaman sekolah tadi, sebelumnya ia berniat akan menanyakannya pada Wufan setelah memberikan se _cup_ eskrim, tetapi pria blasteran itu malah mengajaknya kelapangan. Apalagi melihat sudut bibir Chanyeol yang kini terdapat lebam biru.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan pria kecil didepannya sekarang.

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang membawa sebuah kotak persegi sampai setinggi tubuhnya yang terbilang pendek.

"Tidak perlu, aku—"

Namun Baekhyun terlebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya, masuk tanpa izin dan bahkan pria itu kini duduk manis di ranjangnya seraya mengobrak isi kotak yang dibawanya itu. "Ada perban, kompres dan obat merah... "

Chanyeol menambahkan diameter bola matanya, tidak percaya, merasa telah lama mendengar kata 'obat merah' dari umurnya sekarang. "Apakah kau membawa kotak P3K zaman SD-mu?"

Baekhyun nyengir, lalu menggapai lengan Chanyeol hingga membuatnya terduduk diranjang. Mengambil es batu yang telah dibungkus oleh plastik bening, dan menekankan benda tersebut untuk dijadikan kompres pada sudut bibir pria didepannya. Dan Chanyeol segera mengaduh.

"Tidak perlu bersikap seperti anak SD!" Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol untuk memegang kompresnya dan melanjutkannya sendiri, lalu membubuhkan cairan antiseptik pada _cutton bud._ Chanyeol memperhatikannya, namun itu segera dihentikan ketika Baekhyun mengangkatkan kepala.

Baekhyun menatap lama Chanyeol, "Uhm...apa yang dikatakan Wufan tadi?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu mati karena kegirangan," gumam Chanyeol dibalik kompresnya, membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Chanyeol menatapnya, lalu menjentikkan dahi pria kecil itu oleh telunjuk. "Rahasia."

Baekhyun mengusap dahinya yang menimbulkan rasa nyeri, "Cih, sok misterius."

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu segera menyadari jika ia telah terlena oleh pesona pria mungil itu. Chanyeol baru akan menyuruhnya keluar saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan meraih dagunya.

"Sini." Baekhyun menempelkan _cutton_ _bud_ kesudut bibir Chanyeol yang sobek. Dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan dagu Chanyeol yang tegas dan kasar.

Seharusnya bibirnya terasa perih,namun ia tidak merasakan apa pun. Sebagai gantinya, muncul rasa hangat yang menggelitik dari dagu yang disentuh Baekhyun. Dan, meskipun ingin, Chanyeol tidak dapat mengalihkan mata dari pria yang kini berkosentrasi terhadap lukanya itu.

Persetan dengan si pirang tonggos Wufan, Chanyeol menginginkan pria didepannya ini, menginginkan pria berisik ini, menginginkan pria bermental SD ini, menginginkan pria yang telah menjungkirbalikkan dunia serba kakunya, untuk ia jadikan sebagai kekasih.

"Ah," pekikan lirih Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, mengurungkan niat Chanyeol untuk membelai kepala pria manis itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mempunyai kerutan yang menyerupai keriput."

Dahi Chanyeol berkedut, mulai menyesali segala pemikirannya tentang pria ini, mungkin ia terbawa suasana, apapun yang ia pikirkan tentang Baekhyun hanya pengaruh analgesik yang diminumnya sebelas menit yang lalu.

"AH!" kini Baekhyun menjerit dan menepuk pipinya sendiri, "Tunggu sebentar, aku keluar dulu."

Belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu menghilang dari kamarnya. Chanyeol memijat dahinya, dan kedatangan Baekhyun kini membawa jinjingan yang ia rasa familier. Tunggu, Baekhyun memakai bando kelinci di kepalanya?

 _Itu pemandangan yang lebih menggemaskan daripada bayi!_

"Kau tidak malu memakai barang perempuan seperti itu?" Chanyeol tertawa lirih dan itu adalah ejekan. Tetapi Baekhyun nampak tak terganggu, pria imut itu menyimpan jinjingannya disebelah kotak P3K. Lalu mengambil beberapa barang yang membuat mata Chanyeol hendak meloncat.

Dengan pandangan _horror_ Chanyeol kembali berbicara, "Mau kau apakan barang-barang haram itu?!" pria dengan luka disudut bibir itu tak percaya akan si Byun yang memiliki kantung kosmetik wanita—yang pernah Chanyeol lihat dari kamar Yoora.

"Tentu untuk wajahmu". Dan Baekhyun membuka sebuah botol yang tentu asing bagi pria didepannya, "Ini perawatan kulit, ada pembersih, penyegar, krim malam dan serum anti keriput... Akan aku tunjukkan bagaimana cara memakainya, agar nanti kau bisa melakukan ini sendiri." Baekhyun mengambil selembar kapas.

Chanyeol menatap datar, "Kau pikir aku mempunyai waktu dengan itu semua?"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, "Harus disediakan waktunya! Kau mau jadi kakek-kakek setelah lulus nanti? Bagaimana kalau ibumu bingung membedakan wajah antara suami dengan anaknya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh garing, tetapi diam-diam ia juga tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Nah!" tiba-tiba si Byun berseru dan menepuk tangan, membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Baekhyun menatap wajah tegas didepannya dengan padangan menilai. Lalu melepaskan bando dan memakaikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?" desis Chanyeol disaat Baekhyun menarik rambut depannya menggunakan bando sialan itu.

"Agar mudah untuk menggunakanya, Yeol." Baekhyun harus menahan tawanya ketika melihat dahi lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah tatkala Baekhyun menuangkan cairan kental pada kedua tangannya yang lentik.

"Ini pembersih, dan dipakai pertama." Si mungil mulai menempelkan cairan itu dan meratakannya pada wajah Chanyeol.

Seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Chanyeol bukan termasuk orang-orang yang selalu keluar masuk salon untuk menjaga kesehatan kulit. Pria dengan telinga peri itu akan menggunakan waktu libur hanya duduk dirumah dan akan keluar jika ada keperluan yang mendesak.

Sementara Baekhyun tengah berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh lebam pada sudut bibir pria yang kini memejamkan matanya. Hatinya berdebar, baru kali ini ia membersihkan wajah seorang pria. Sebelumnya hanyalah wajah ibu dan adiknya yang selalu ia bersihkan jika pada waktu libur ia pulang ke rumah. Perpaduan kasar dengan kerutan membuat tangannya dialiri sengatan listrik. Mata bulat yang selalu berkedut dan memicing itu tersembunyi oleh kelopak indah.

Dengan otak jahil, Baekhyun diam-diam mengambil _instax_ yang ia selundupkan dari kantung kosmetik.

Chanyeol membuka mata ketika mendengar suara familier, menatap datar Baekhyun lalu menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin memulai kembali pertengkaran.

"Satu sajaa... " ucap Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya. Baekhyun segera menyimpan _instax_ nya lalu mengusap wajah Chanyeol oleh penyegar. "Tinggal pakai serumnya."

Meskipun Chanyeol telah memejamkan matanya kembali, tetapi otak dengan hatinya berperang habis-habisan. Satunya makhluk bumi yang pernah dimilikinya hanyalah Yejin. Dan setelah mereka memutuskan hubungan, ia terlalu malas untuk dekat dengan yang lain. Mendekati seorang wanita itu merepotkan, tetapi ia tidak menduga akan lebih semerepotkan untuk dekat dengan pria didepannya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan sengatan pada wajahnya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Baekhyun yang memoleskan cairan bening pada wajahnya, seakan-akan belum cukup menyakitkan, Baekhyun mulai menampar-nampar wajahnya tanpa perasaan.

"Haruskah ditampar?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghindar dari jangkauan tangan Baekhyun yang terus bersikeras menamparnya.

"Agar pori-porinya terbuka," jawab Baekhyun, sementara leher Chanyeol meliuk-liuk.

"Tidak ada cara lain yang lebih manusiawi?" Chanyeol menangkap tangan lentik itu. "Apa sih ini sebenarnya? Cairan kimia?" wajahnya benar-benar terasa pedih bukan main.

"Ini namanya ser—"

Tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun menginjak botol serum yang menggelinding di lantai lalu terpeleset dan jatuh kepada pelukan Chanyeol. Selama beberapa saat, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih tetap pada posisi masing-masing. Membeku dengan mata membola. Sibuk dengan pikiran dan debaran jantung.

Baekhyun tersadar terlebih dahulu, ia berusaha bangkit, tetapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun lebih erat. Baekhyun sendiri terpaku pada bahu lebar pria berbando itu, mendadak sulit bernapas.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mengangkatkan kepala, dan kini mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat membuat desiran darah mereka begitu hebat.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Baekhyun, mengapa ia ingin dipeluk oleh pria kaku semacam Chanyeol. Tetapi, satu hal yang ia tahu. Ia tidak pernah senyaman ini bersama seorang pria.

Kedua mata itu saling mengunci, Baekhyun memejamkan mata kala Chanyeol mencondongkan kepalanya pada wajahnya.

Dan disayangkan karena momen itu dirusak oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. "Uh.. Aku mengganggu?" tanya Sehun merasa telah mengacaukan sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak, kok!" cicit Baekhyun panik, pipinya langsung bersemu merah. Ia menyambar kotak P3K dan jinjingan, bermaksud kabur. Tetapi, sebelum mencapai pintu, kakinya menginjak kembali botol serum. Alhasil tubuhnya berdebum jatuh pada kerasnya lantai.

Chanyeol langsung terbahak, tak kuasa menolong Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun mendelik padanya, lalu tersenyum canggung pada adik kelasnya itu. Tertatih sendiri, berjalan menuju kepintu lalu menghilang.

" _Kyeopta_ ," gumam Chanyeol seraya mengambil botol serum.

"Ternyata kalian.." Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun yang berbicara menggunakan nada godaan. "Aku pikir dia menyukai Wufan _sunbae_.." senyuman diwajah Chanyeol menghilang. Wufan. Lagi-lagi ia melupakan keberadaan sitonggos itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, membuat Sehun melirik benda berkilauan yang terpasang pada kepalanya. Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan bando itu dan menatap tajam pada sosok Sehun yang menyembunyikan ledakan tawa, matanya seolah mengirimkan rangkaian kata _'jangan tertawakan aku kalau kau masih sayang pada hidupmu!'_

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, sementara Chanyeol menatap bando ditangannya.

.

.

Ini harus ia selesaikan secepatnya, jika tidak... Ia akan benar-benar terlambat...

#

#

#

#

TBC OR DELETE?

A/n: Aku pen tau gimana reaksi kalian dengan aku yg bawa fic baru /pdhl yang lain belum kelar ni malah nambah utang mulu/.

Tenang-tenang saudara-saudara aku bkln lanjutin kok ffnya. Minggu ini insya Alloh aku akan update the magic namja dan say yes juga. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita-cerita yang aku buat sepenuh hati :"

ANYEOLLL

SALAM SOSIS!


	2. Chapter 2

[Flash back On]

enjoy~~

…

…

 _Baru lima belas menit yang lalu Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman sekolah. Ia memilih tempat ini karena suasana disini tenang dan suara bising penyanyi Band sekolah tak terlalu terdengar, mengingat jika jarak taman dan lapangan sekolah dihalangi oleh dua gedung kelas serta tiga arah belokan dari lapangan menuju taman._

 _Ya, seharusnya Chanyeol masih mendapatkan keheningan... Tetapi itu terganggu oleh suara yang kini terlalu sering ia dengar._

 _"Kenapa hanya duduk-duduk disini? Sekolah sedang mengadakan Pensi, seharusnya kau berbaur dan menikmati segala acaranya."_

 _Chanyeol menghela napas. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk berada dijarak jauh dari pria pendek disampingnya kini? Padahal Chanyeol telah mengeluarkan usaha untuk bersembunyi dan tidak berada dekat dengan pria yang tengah memandangnya dengan tuntutan._

 _"Dan kenapa kau berada disini juga? Bukankah Pensi kali ini akan menampilkan tim idolamu itu?" Chanyeol memicing curiga, "Kau menguntitku, ya?" tambahnya._

 _Lawan bicaranya mendengus keras-keras. "Aku hanya—ha..hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh, Chanyeol!"_

 _Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tak lagi menatap sinis pria yang masih berada disampingnya. "Aku belum mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." Chanyeol menjeda sebentar, ia menatap lurus sebelum kembali menoleh pada pria berwajah imut. "Terimakasih karena mau menemaniku kemarin, Baekhyun."_

 _"Mm-hm, bagaimana keadaan disana?" Baekhyun, pria berwajah menggemaskan itu balik menatap lensa bulat Chanyeol. Ada semburat merah dari wajahnya kala Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, itu kejadian langka seorang manusia macam Chanyeol yang terkenal kaku dan anti sosial itu mengucapkan kata-kata sakral._

 _"Aku yakin kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pekan nanti aku akan meminta ijin kesekolah. Aku tidak bisa merasa tenang sampai saat ini." Jawab Chanyeol, pria itu menundukkan kepala tatkala bayang-bayang sosok lemah tanpa tenaga itu singgah di otaknya._

 _"Kau tahu? Sebelumnya aku kira kau adalah orang yang tak asyik untuk diajak bicara. Tapi, aku menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu ketika mengetahui kalau kau mempunyai cinta teramat besar pada keluarga..." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu indah dan itu mampu menciptakan desiran hebat pada aliran darah sosok yang memandangnya tak berkedip itu._

 _Chanyeol segera memalingkan wajahnya, ia melebarkan mata untuk menetralisir detak jantung didalam rusuknya yang mulai bekerja diluar jalur._

 _"Aku akan membawakan eskrim stroberi. Jangan mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhmu!" Baekhyun pergi tanpa ada jawaban dari perkataannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah lelaki mungil bermental SD itu._

 _Tepat pria Byun menghilang dari tikungan pertama, sosok tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dibalik gedung. Berjalan mendekati keberadaannya. Chanyeol menatap curiga, dan tatapan tajam segera ia layangkan pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya._

 _"Kita mempunyai urusan, Park." Nada sinis lawan bicaranya membuat Chanyeol mendengus._

 _"Dan aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu, Wu Yifan" sahut Chanyeol datar. Siswa yang sering dipanggil Wufan itu merapatkan bibirnya. Balas menatap Chanyeol dengan mata segarang yang ia bisa lakukan. "Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering melihat kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua. Aku pikir kalian terlalu dekat kalau hanya disebut tetangga asrama."_

 _Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dari lawan bicara, pot bunga hitam berukuran jumbo adalah objek pandangannya._

 _"Kau terlalu melebihkan sebagian cerita." Jawab pria bertelinga besar itu tanpa ekspresi. Dan memang selalu begitu._

 _"Begitukah? Dan bisakah kau memberikan alasan dari kejadian kemarin, huh?" Wufan, siswa dua kewarganegaraan itu mulai menaikkan satu nada bicaranya. Ia menatap benci dan marah pada sosok pria tinggi lain._

 _"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Guru Kepala dan kalau kau mau tanyakan saja padanya," ujar Chanyeol masih mempertahankan ekspresi tak minatnya. Ia hendak mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi Taman tetapi hal itu diputuskan, karena tarikan kerah seragamnya yang dilakukan pria bermarga Wu._

 _"Kau! Apakah kau menggunakan otakmu, ketika kau membawa Baekhyun untuk kabur bersamamu?!" Wufan mengeratkan genggamannya. Rahangnya merapat, menandakan ia begitu kewalahan menahan ledakan emosinya sekarang._

 _"Dia yang memaksa ikut, aku tidak benar-benar mempengaruhi pria manis itu!" seringaian terpatri ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya._

 _Dan Wufan semakin naik pitam, "Baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain kesusahan! Pasti ada satu hal yang membuat dia terpaksa mengikutimu!"_

 _Hati Chanyeol berdenyut tidak baik setelah mendengarkan perkataan Wufan. Dan itu mampu membangunkan emosinya yang ia tahan sedari tadi. "Kau tidak tahu dan seharusnya kau tutup mulut, Wu Yifan!"_

 _"Tutup mulut? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, sialan!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bugh!**_

 _ **.**_

 _Wufan memberikan tinjuannya pada pria yang telah memancing emosinya. Pukulannya memang tidak begitu keras, tetapi kondisi Chanyeol yang sedikit kurang baik mampu merobohkan pria itu._

 _Chanyeol memegang bagian wajahnya yang sakit, lalu ia tersenyum remeh. "Apakah semua ini karena Baekhyun?"_

 _Pertanyaan rancu itu membuat Wufan tercenung sementara Chanyeol langsung bangkit, lalu menatap tajam pada sorotan elang Wufan._

 _"Urusan kita belum berakhir, Park!"_

 _Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Wufan yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun dengan dua cup eskrim ditangan lentiknya. Wajahnya mengekspresikan raut kesal—dan itu tetap imut—ketika beberapa orang tidak sengaja menyenggol lengannya. Chanyeol mengakui, jika ia sudah jatuh terpesona dengan segala tingkah dan apa yang dimiliki pria cerewet itu._

 _Chanyeol sedikit berjengit tatkala suara nyaring nan ceria Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdengar. Kini si pendek tengah memasang senyuman._

 _"Ah! Ternyata ada Wufan hyung! Uhh... Punyaku untukmu saja." Baekhyun memberikan satu cup es krim kepada Wufan yang tersenyum tampan dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menahan jeritan._

 _"Tidak, untukmu saja. Bukankah stroberi adalah buah kesukaanmu?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu, dan pipinya bersemu karena ia tidak menyangka jika senior tertampan seantero sekolah, mengetahui hal kecil tentangnya. Ketika Baekhyun akan bertanya tentang info yang didapat Wufan masalah stroberi, tahu-tahu Chanyeol melengos pergi begitu saja._

 _"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" pertanyaannya tak membuahkan jawaban yang Baekhyun inginkan. Karena Chanyeol berjalan dengan kepala tetap kedepan, tak mengindahkan suara kerasnya._

 _"Aish! Dia selalu saja begitu!" lirih si kecil, dan ia pun mengembalikan atensinya kepada sosok yang menjulang tinggi. Si Pangeran dongeng._

 _"Hyung, apakah Chanyeol—_

 _Wufan segera menginterupsi, "Kita sebaiknya kelapangan. Aku akan tampil sekarang!"_

 _Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa bahagia kala tangannya ditarik oleh tangan Wufan. Seseorang yang telah ia idamkan menjadi pangerannya. Tetapi wajah Chanyeol-lah yang kini berputar dikepalanya sekarang._

 _Entah perasaan apa, dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikannya._

 _._

[Flash Back Off]

.

Malam hari suasana asrama sekolah nampak sepi, mungkin dikarenakan hujan datang terlalu awal membuat para penghuni kamar memilih bergelung dibalik selimut dan menikmati coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Dan seharusnya Chanyeol tidak keluar kamar ketika dingin menguasai udara. Ia menutupkan pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun yang telah pulas diatas karpet dengan gulungan selimut. Tungkai panjangnya bergerak ke pintu bernomor 7C. Chanyeol berada diambang kesadarannya kala ia mengetuk pintu kamar tetangga asramanya.

Ketukan ketiga pintu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan raut bulat dengan mata burung hantu yang kini memicing. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada sosok Chanyeol yang kini terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Uh-huh?"

"Apa kau kurang kerjaan mengetuk pintu orang lain tanpa ada suatu hal yang perlu didiskusikan?" Kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya, matanya menangkap ekspresi kesal Chanyeol. "Semakin hari kau sedikit banyak mirip dengan teman sekamarku. Bertindak tanpa ada pemikiran yang matang!"

Nyaris pintu itu tertutup oleh bantingan Kyungsoo, tetapi Chanyeol cepat tanggap. "Apakah Baekhyun berada didalam?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol diberikan helaan napas panjang dari sosok Kyungsoo yang melunturkan raut kakunya. "Kau tahu, kalau aku berhasrat membunuh seseorang yang mengajaknya keluar kamar dengan udara sedingin ini?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, dan ia langsung paham situasi yang terjadi disini. "Baekhyun keluar dengan seseorang..?" sahutnya tak yakin. Tetapi keraguan itu sirna kala ia melihat anggukan kepala di depannya.

"Dia mempunyai janji dengan seseorang, dan dia terlalu bodoh menjadi manusia!" Kyungsoo kembali menatap lensa Chanyeol yang memancarkan sinar bingung yang terlihat jelas.

.

.

Chanyeol segera memasuki kamar asramanya kembali dengan suara jeblakan pintu yang cukup keras. Hal itu mampu membuat Sehun mengernyit dari tidurnya.

Pria bertelinga panjang itu mengambil mantel didalam lemari bajunya, lalu mengenakan jaket biru yang tergantung manis pada dinding. Ketika diambang pintu ia menghentikan cara jalannya yang rusuh, berbalik dan menginjak kaki jenjang Sehun yang masih tertidur nyenyak diatas karpet, "AH!"

Chanyeol menggumamkan kata maaf dua kali, lalu membawa sebuah payung yang tersimpan di kolong ranjang Sehun. Dan Chanyeol hampir melakukan kesalahan yang sama.. Ia nyaris menginjak lagi kaki Sehun...

.

 _"Lebih baik kau jemput dia, kukira dia akan menurutimu dibanding denganku. Dia sekarang berada di lapangan basket."_

 _"Bawa dia, aku lebih memercayaimu, Chanyeol."_

 _._

Pembicaraannya bersama Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu berputar kembali didalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit bahagia ketika seseorang berada dipihaknya dalam masalah Baekhyun.

Tetapi senyumannya lenyap tatkala lensanya melihat sosok kecil yang berlindung di koridor kelas dengan kondisi memprihatinkan.

Baekhyun disana dengan keadaan kacau...

"Baekhyun?..."

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan pancaran kesedihan dan itu memberikan efek pada kerja jantungnya yang berdetak tak nyaman. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan payung, hatinya menyuruh ia untuk memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Dan tangisan pun keluar dari pria mungil.

"Aku... " disela isakan tangisnya, Baekhyun ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada sosok tinggi. Tetapi, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Sstt... Tenangkan dulu, Baek."

Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada lebar pria yang memberikannya kehangatan, ada rasa bahagia karena Chanyeol yang datang padanya dan juga rasa malu karena ia terlihat seperti bukan pria sejati, menangis dengan isakan layaknya wanita.

Elusan dipunggung dan kecupan lembut dipucuk rambutnya, mampu mengirimkan ketenangan pada batinnya. Setelah meredakan tangisan, Baekhyun mengangkatkan kepala, memandang wajah Chanyeol yang mengekspresikan kekhawatiran. Jika suasananya bukanlah seperti ini, mungkin Baekhyun akan meledek bagaimana air wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Tetapi yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah tersenyum, "Terimakasih... "

Chanyeol menyentuh kulit pipi dingin Baekhyun, memberikan usapan disana lalu tersenyum. "Aku disini.. " dan Chanyeol mengecup dahi si Byun, yang mana hal itu mengejutkan bagi sang penerima ciuman yang menyiratkan kasih sayang tulus. Namun, belum sempat Baekhyun menanyakan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, tahu-tahu pria telinga panjang itu kembali menyelimutinya dengan sebuah pelukan.

TBC

A/n: Aku putusin ff ini bklan aku lanjutin dg beberapa chapter. Chapternya ga bakalan banyak, mungkin chap ke4 ff ni udah kelar :) ini ga terlalu rumit Cinta segitiganya kek author fanfic seberang jalan(?) aku udah bilang kalo aku lebih suka nulis yg ringan dg momen manisnya aja. Yaa... Maafkan kalo kelanjutannya mengecewakan :" mau gimana lgi otak dg kdar kepolosan tinggal 0,09% ini ga bisa nulis dg bahasa yg mendewa :') semoga kalian sukaa :)))

Ketemu lg dichapie selanjutnya yg masih aku rahasiain dr kaliaan, HaHaHa/di hulk/

SALAM TOBELI!

ANNYEOL~~~


	3. Chapter 3

[Flash Back On]

.

 _"Diluar akan hujan, kau mau pergi kemana, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo berkata ketika melihat teman sekamarnya hendak memakai sepatu di atas ranjang._

 _"Tidak akan lama. Mungkin aku akan pulang sebelum air hujan turun. Dan kau harus tahu kalau aku akan pergi menemuinya!" Baekhyun dengan nada ceria diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Kyungsoo paham siapa yang akan ditemui oleh temannya itu._

 _"Tapi ini akan hujan, kau tahu betul bagaimana reaksi tubuhmu, setidaknya kau perlu memakai mantel, Baek!" namun nasihat itu tak diindahkan oleh pria bermarga Byun._

 _"Aku sudah terlambat lima menit, aku tidak akan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, Kyungsoo. Aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat!"_

 _"Tidak bisakah esok hari kau menemuinya? Kalian itu satu sekolahan, Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo menyimpan buku geografi dengan cara sedikit membantingnya pada meja belajar kecil. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun jika terjadi sesuatu setelah pergi keluar. Baekhyun jika sakit itu merepotkan! Dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi dihari yang akan datang._

 _Namun, melihat Baekhyun meringkuk dibalik selimut, entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak tega. Lantas, ia pun harus bersikeras untuk membuat Baekhyun tidak keluar._

 _"Ayolah, Soo. Aku sebenarnya mau memastikan sesuatu.."_

 _"Tidak, Baek. Ibumu sudah menyimpan kepercayaannya padaku." Kyungsoo akan berusaha lebih keras kepala. Tetapi itu tidaklah bertahan lama karena kini pria didepannya memberikan tatapan puppy._

 _"Astaga, berhentilah menampilkannya!"_

 _"Aku tahu kau sahabat sejatiku, Baby Soo~" Baekhyun membuka pintu kelewat semangat. Berlari dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menahan sebuah amarah._

 _"Apa yang membuatnya sampai menggilai pria sok tampan itu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun telah sampai dilapangan basket, dan retinanya menangkap sesosok pria tinggi yang memunggunginya. Perlahan namun pasti, langkahnya mendekati pria yang tengah men-dribble bola oranye itu._

 _"Hyungnim... " lirihannya masih terdengar, karena kini sosok tinggi memutar tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan bola basket dari tangannya._

 _"Aku tidak menduga kalau kau akan datang terlambat." Wu Yifan pemilik ketinggian diatas rata-rata itu menampilkan ekspresi datar ketika bersuara._

 _Sementara Baekhyun mulai merasakan atmosfir aneh disekitarnya. "Aku minta maaf..."_

 _Wufan melepaskan bola, membiarkan benda bulat itu menggelinding tanpa arah. "Aku mau mendengar alasan kenapa kau mengikutinya?", Baekhyun menatap tepat pada obsidian elang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa Wufan seperti marah kepadanya?_

 _"Aku..hanya membantu, dia butuh pertolongan. Dan dia teman—"_

 _Wufan memotong, "Aku pikir itu terlalu jauh kalau kalian sekedar berteman biasa. Aku tidak menyukainya, dan ketika kalian bersama aku semakin membencinya."_

 _Wufan cemburu?_

 _Kenapa hatinya terasa hambar? ,tak merasakan sebuah ledakan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia rasakan sekarang ketika mengetahui fakta jika Wufan menyukainya sebagai pria yang dipuja. Cintanya ternyata bukanlah cinta satu pihak. Dan benarkah ia mencintai pria didepannya sekarang?_

 _"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu saat tahu kalau kau dicari oleh semua orang pada malam itu. Gara-gara si bodoh itu, kau diberikan omelan dari ketua keamanan sekolah."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Wufan memeluknya dengan erat, Baekhyun hanya termangu, tangannya serasa membawa beban berat karena tak dapat ia angkat untuk membalas pelukan itu. Kedua tangannya masih tersimpan apik disamping tubuh._

 _"Baekhyun.. Sebenarnya aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku, melihat Wufan dengan tidak sefokus dulu.._

 _Ia kini telah mengetahui kebenaran hatinya..._

 _"Aku menyukaimu, aku mau kau menjadi kekasih priaku, apakah kau menginginkannya?" Wufan memberikan remasan pada bahu sempit pria yang lebih rendah, karena Baekhyun malah terlihat melamun._

 _"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak menyangka dengan kejadian ini, kan?"_

 _Baekhyun kembali pada dunianya ketika Wufan membelai pipinya, "Dreams come true. Kau anggap saja ini adalah mimpimu yang kini nyata."_

 _Dan disaat Wufan menangkup wajahnya lalu mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, Baekhyun memalingkan pandangan dan itu otomatis memutuskan kontak fisik mereka._

 _Wufan terkejut oleh tindakan tersebut, tetapi sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol diri. "Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"A-aku tidak bisa menjadikan diriku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku hanya mengagumimu selama ini. Itulah kebenaran—"_

 _Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh perbuatan Wufan yang kini mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Sontak ia melebarkan mata, terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan kasar Wufan._

 _"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Wufan tidak dapat menahan kontrol emosi dengan cukup baik. Amarahnya naik kepuncak kepala secara cepat, melupakan siapa yang kini berada didepannya yang memberikan pancaran ketakutan dari tatapannya._

 _"Kau hanya seonggok sampah yang diambil kembali karena terlalu menyayangkan kemasan yang masih terlihat bagus!"_

 _Bola mata si Byun melotot tak percaya..._

 _Ia sampah? Jadi selama kedekatan yang terjalin satu tahun ini, ia hanya dianggap sampah oleh Wufan?_

 _"Jaga bicaramu!" Baekhyun menggeram, lalu melepaskan sebuah tangan dari kerah bajunya._

 _Kemudian Wufan meninggalkannya sendiri. Hujan pun turun kebumi setelahnya._

 _Baekhyun tidak menepati janjinya kepada Kyungsoo. Dan benaknya terus-menerus tertuju pada sosok pria pemilik bibir tebal dengan telinga peri... Ia memikirkan Chanyeol. Ia ingin menemui pria sinis itu sekarang juga..._

[Flash back off]

.

 **Fortune Telling Petal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

.

.

©riz614

Chapter 3

…

…

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun.." Chanyeol bersuara setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengetahui jika ungkapannya akan memberikan keterkejutan dari si kecil. Namun, hatinyalah yang memenangkan segala peperangan dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Dihadapannya, Baekhyun belum juga menyahuti. Chanyeol sedikit was-was, dan ia pun berniat untuk menyampaikan penjelasan. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun kini balas menatapnya dengan pancaran kebingungan. Tentu saja.

"Mana bisa? Kau tidak terlihat kalau kau menyukaiku, bukankah kedatanganku disisimu adalah perusak ketenangan—?"

Chanyeol menjawab cepat, "Lupakan permasalahan itu. Dan aku berkata jujur... Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, dan mungkin juga sudah mencintaimu."

Baekhyun ingin meyakinkan jika sekarang Chanyeol tidak sedang melontarkan sebuah lelucon, karena ia hanya melihat kesungguhan dari kedua pasang netra bulat pria tinggi itu. Hatinya berdentum-dentum dengan irama mengasyikkan. Ia menunduk, rona merah bekerja begitu cepat untuk mewarnai wajahnya sampai ke daun telinga.

"Aku juga akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan dengan topik yang ia angkat sendiri, tak melanjutkan topik awal mereka.

"Kau tahu betul kalau selama ini aku menyukai Wu—"

"Bisakah kau tak memasukkannya kedalam pembicaraan ini?" Chanyeol menginterupsi perkataan Baekhyun.

"—Aku belum selesai berbicara. Diam sebentar, sekarang giliran aku yang bersuara!"

Tetapi Chanyeol telanjur salah paham, "Dan kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, bicara saja. Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus mendengarkan kelebihan pria idolamu itu yang kau impikan menjadi seorang kekasih!"

' _Dan pada akhirnya kau menolakku_..' Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya didalam hati.

Sementara Baekhyun termangu mendengarkan kalimat panjang yang baru Chanyeol katakan kepadanya. Dan pria kecil itu terperanjat tatkala Chanyeol akan bertolak darinya sekarang.

"Tunggu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya mau bercerita dan kau perlu mendengarkannya sampai tuntas. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.. " pria yang lebih tinggi telah membalikkan badannya, dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk menggapai tubuh pria itu.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan itu berhasil untuk menghentikan pergerakan tungkai panjang si Park. Pipinya menempel pada punggung kokoh, "Dulu aku menginginkan kalau Wufanlah yang menjadi posisimu saat ini.. Tapi, kedatanganmu sebagai murid pindahan entah kenapa eksistensinya perlahan hilang. Aku penasaran karena kau begitu kaku kepada semua orang..."

Baekhyun mengambil napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tertarik dan sudah mengetahui kalau rasa tertarik itu berbeda dibandingkan kepada Wufan _hyung_. Dan sebenarnya yang sekarang terjadi adalah aku menyukaimu.." Chanyeol memegang tangan lain yang berada pada perutnya, mengelus lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya perasaan ini datang. Tapi... Sedikit pun aku tidak menyesalinya.." suara Baekhyun teredam, karena kini seluruh wajahnya ia benamkan pada punggung Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol segera membalikkan tubuh, ia menangkap bahu kecil dari pria yang telah memeluknya. Lalu menatap netra sipit secara lurus, "Aku belum bertanya, sedang apa kau ada disini? Menunggunya?"

Kenapa pembicaraannya dialihkan? Apakah Chanyeol hendak membalas perlakuannya?

Namun, yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. "Iya, dan dia melakukan suatu hal yang membuatku membuka mata secara lebar. Dia... Dia ternyata tidak baik yang kukira mungkin kami semua ketahui bagaimana sikapnya tidaklah seperti itu."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tuntut Chanyeol tidak sabar.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengulang memori dimana ia merasa tertipu dan menyakitkan pada organ dalam tubuhnya. Karena itu ia menjinjitkan kaki pendeknya, untuk mendapatkan wajah Chanyeol lebih dekat lagi. Ia menghapus jaraknya, mencium cepat pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Yang terpenting adalah aku juga menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Bisakah kita melupakan kejadian yang sebelumnya?"

.

.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke asrama sekolah. Tangan besar itu melindungi bahu si kecil, dan juga payung yang di pegang oleh tangan kanan Chanyeol untuk melindungi sentuhan air dari langit yang berjatuhan secara serentak pada tanah bumi.

Dan sisi tubuh mereka menempel sempurna.

"Terimakasih. Kau membantu banyak," ujar Baekhyun, ketika mereka sampai di depan gerbang asrama. Chanyeol disampingnya menolehkan kepala, "Itu hal wajar yang dilakukan oleh seorang kekasih, bukan begitu?" lalu memberikan senyuman tipis, dan tetap saja Baekhyun merona.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kita belum mengatakan apapun yang menjurus kesana." Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedikit dibenarkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghadap kedepan. Dan tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara kedua pria dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontras, sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol enggan untuk menyairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba membeku.

"Baekhyun... " tahu-tahu suara Chanyeol terdengar disaat pria manis itu akan memutarkan daun pintu. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya tepat pada sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang kini balik menatapnya serius. Ia menunggu apa yang akan ia dengarkan lagi.

Tetapi Chanyeol malah berjalan mendekati pijakannya, menundukkan kepala berponi coklatnya dan itu nyaris bersentuhan dengan kening dari si Byun yang seketika menahan oksigen untuk masuk kedalam hidungnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja bibirnya menyentuh sebuah benda hidup. Itu adalah bibir Chanyeol yang kini menciumnya. Rahang pipinya ditekan oleh tangan besar pelaku pencium. Dan setelah detik ke sembilan Baekhyun dapat menikmati bagaimana daging tak bertulang itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya sekarang.

Ciuman intim itu belum berakhir meskipun menit ketiga telah terlewati. Bahkan kini Baekhyun menekan leher jenjang si jangkung dan kepalanya mendongak keatas. Jemari lentiknya meremas surai Chanyeol.

Lagi, tangan besar Chanyeol meraih pinggang si mungil untuk maju lebih dekat, dimana perbuatannya itu membuat mereka kian terhanyut oleh pergulatan bibir.

Napas memburu mungkin dikarenakan hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen pada paru-paru berkat ciuman panjang. Mereka saling menatap dengan sinar bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang telah tersembunyi entah untuk waktu berapa lama. Dan perasaan itu senantiasa ia sangkal sebelumnya. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin membohongi dirinya lagi.

Dua kutub yang bersinggungan akan saling tarik-menarik. Meskipun ia bersikeras untuk menjauhi Baekhyun, dikarenakan pria mungil itu entah kenapa selalu muncul di sekitar areanya. Baekhyun akan ada pada jarak matanya yang tak teramat jauh. Karena mereka digambarkan pada teori dua kutub magnet.

Cukup dengan teori itu, Chanyeol harus mengalah, dan mengikuti suara hatinya mulai sekarang.

Dan didepan netranya, Baekhyun menyematkan senyuman amat cantik. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.."

.

.

"Astaga, mereka berciuman tidak tahu tempat!" Kyungsoo menutup gorden kecil disamping pintu kamar. Wajahnya memerah sempurna entah untuk alasan apa.

.

"Dasar cabul!" Sehun segera memutar tubuh tingginya. Dan melupakan niatnya untuk menutupi jendela kaca.

#

#

#

TBC

.

 **Balasan review!**

 **Asmaul: ini kelanjutannya sayaang~/belai kepala embul(?)/**

 **.**

a/n: Hei(?) gimana kelanjutannya nyambungkah? Maaf kalo ini tidak memuaskan krn aku bukanlah alat pemuas(?)

Kalo bingung dg ceritanya tanyain aja ke mbah gugel/digiling. Kkk~kalo kalian merasa kurang puas, komenin ffnya, aku gpp qoq/modus/

Terakhir aku ngucapin banyak terimakasih pada reviewnya meskipun itu cuman satu bji, tp segitu aja udah buat seneng aplg ratusan/korbantipi/ dan untuk followers sm favorit ffku yg masih teramat jauh dr kata bagus, makasih banyak. trus bagi silent reader, aku tetep seneng krn masih mau nyempetin baca atau malah liat-liat aja/jleb/*sakitbanget

.

Jika kalian merasa kurang puas, isi kotak reviewnya okeh, krn aku pen bisa membuat pembaca bisa menikmati tulisannya... Jika tidak ada ya.. chapie selanjutnya adlh endingnya :")

.

Salam sausage!

ANYWHERE TOBELI!


	4. Chapter 4

[Flash back]

…

…

 _Baekhyun baru akan membuka kenop pintu asrama, tiba-tiba saja suara pintu terayun terbuka tepat disampingnya. Lalu mata sipitnya mendapati raut gelisah. Sosok itu menatapnya sekilas, kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa berlawanan arah dari gerbang utama asrama._

 _"Hei!" spontanitas dan jelas, Baekhyun begitu saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Memanggil sosok tinggi itu untuk berhenti. Dan beruntung apa yang ia harapkan terjadi._

 _Tatapan sinis segera Baekhyun dapatkan dari wajah yang sebelumnya dipenuhi kegelisahan itu. "Apa masalahmu?"_

 _"K-kau mau pergi kemana? Itu bukan jalan menuju gerbang."_

.

Disana ialah awal dari kedekatan mereka. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa siswa pindahan sesinis Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan padanya. Dan ia juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya yang selalu ingin bisa terlihat oleh mata bulat siswa tinggi itu.

Eksistensi Chanyeol begitu banyak memenuhi isi kepala Baekhyun. Dan kehadiran Baekhyun membuat kehidupan Chanyeol menjadi tidak dapat dikendalikan.

…

…

 **Fortune Telling Petal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

.

.

©riz614

Chapter 4

…

…

Hari-hari yang dijalani oleh Sehun diasrama sebagai _rommate_ Chanyeol memberikan warna baru. Tentu untuk kehidupan Chanyeol saja. Karena semenjak teman-sok-kerennya itu menjalin hubungan dengan siswa berisik pemilik wajah bak bocah _puppy_ , kamar mereka diresmikan tempat berpacaran.

Oh, hal itu akan menjadi wajar jika mereka dapat menahan keintiman didepan mata kepala Sehun. Tetapi, entah karena tak ada rasa malu atau bahkan Chanyeol sengaja mengejek dirinya yang tak mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan siapapun sekarang, pasangan aneh itu kian gencar saling memadu kasih tepat disamping ranjang Sehun saat ini.

Dengan berang, Sehun melempar buku paket Sejarah pada ubin. Menimbulkan suara keras, dan menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol yang tengah menciumi wajah sang kekasih prianya itu diatas ranjang. Wajah terganggu terlukis apik pada raut siswa Park itu. "Apa masalahmu, Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa lirih dan itu teramat sinis. "Masalah? Oh tidak, tak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi. Tuntaskan saja sampai ereksi!"

Baekhyun yang semula hanya terdiam kini mulai bereaksi atas ucapan tak senonoh _hoobae_ -nya itu. "Mungkin kami sudah tidak sopan berpacaran dikamar. Tapi, bisakah kau jaga bicaramu itu?" tubuh Baekhyun kini terduduk sempurna dengan tubuh besar Chanyeol yang masih menghimpitnya.

"Haruskah itu dilakukan _hoobae_ terhadap _sunbae_ semesum kalian?" masih dengan wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak perlu melakukannya, kan?"

Baekhyun sulit untuk menahan semburan api didalam mulutnya, namun Chanyeol terlalu pintar untuk mengerti kondisi hati kekasih mungilnya sekarang. "Bagaimana dengan Cafe?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dan jelas itu tidak nyambung dari topik awal mereka, membuat Baekhyun menatap bingung. "Huh?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan tetap terlihat tampan bagi penglihatan si _puppy_ , "Kita ke Cafe sekarang."

.

.

"Yah! Jangan terlalu erat, itu mencekik leherku!"

Chanyeol bersuara dengan keras dan berat. Siswa-siswa yang kebetulan berada disekitar halaman asrama menoleh pada sumber suara gaduh itu. Tentu dengan pandangan teramat aneh. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah bersuara keras di khalayak umum! Dan sekarang siswa tampan yang mempunyai misteri kehidupan tengah berinteraksi heboh bersama sosok yang semua ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun—siswa berisik namun teramat imut untuk dijadikan biang kerusuhan.

Pasangan kekasih baru itu tengah menaiki sepeda, dan Chanyeol sebagai pemegang kendali serta mengayuh pedalnya sementara Baekhyun menjadi orang yang berada dibelakang, berdiri dengan kedua tangan memeluk erat leher kekasihnya yang malang karena kesulitan meraup napas. Wajahnya yang manis nan kelebihan keimutan itu terus menebarkan senyuman disertai tawa yang terdengar bahagia.

"Baek!" seruan seseorang menghentikan Baekhyun untuk segera menyudahi senyuman anehnya. Kemudian ia mendapati sesosok teman sekelasnya, Kim Minseok tengah memegang raket dengan keringat disekitar wajah. "Oi!" dan kembali tersenyum setelah menanggapi dengan satu kata saja. Minseok memandang punggung Baekhyun penuh kebingungan. Pasalnya, sejak kapan Baekhyun terlalu dekat dengan siswa yang ia ketahui tak memiliki teman satupun disekolah? Hm... Semua orang tahu betul bahwa kelinci _energizer_ itu mengidolakan kapten basket, tetapi kenapa pula kini Baekhyun memamerkan kedekatannya bersama siswa Park itu?

Bukan hal aneh juga, karena Baekhyun memang dikenal sebagai sosok yang terlalu ramah dan mudah berteman. Tetapi, harus digaris bawahi bahwa Chanyeol adalah sejenis spesies yang selalu menjauhkan diri dari orang-orang, dan Baekhyun kini terlihat memiliki suatu hubungan dengannya. Oh! Berita bagus, kah?

Suara siulan disertai bisingan riuhan para murid laki-laki menjadi musik disepanjang jalan menuju gerbang asrama. Baekhyun semakin malu tetapi ia menyukainya. Sementara Chanyeol tidak pernah berada disuatu kondisi yang membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Yang ia mampu lakukan hanya terus berkosentrasi dengan sepeda. Namun hatinya merasa bahagia.

.

.

"Kenapa disini?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol mengerem sepeda didepan sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" balas si tinggi dengan lirihan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, tetapi ia buru-buru merubah roman wajahnya seceria mungkin. "Apa ini rumahmu? Ei..kau berniat serius padaku?"

Oh, bahkan Chanyeol harus menahan segala pikirannya ketika bibir tipis itu dapat menyeringai. Namun, ia dapat mengontrol diri dengan menempelkan raut sedatar mungkin. "Percaya diri..." gumamnya.

"Kau suka sekali bicara sendirian.." Baekhyun tak dapat mendengar akan gumaman kekasih menaranya itu. Baekhyun menatap serius kedepan dan Chanyeol harus melunturkan ekspresi dinginnya sekarang. "Ibuku. Beliau ingin menemuimu lagi," tuturnya ringan sambil tersenyum, tak lupa ia mengusap manja pipi bayi si Byun untuk meminta atensi. Dan Baekhyun merona hebat!

"Apa? Kenapa dengan Ibumu?" masih dengan wajah tomat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hanya ingin bertemu dengan pahlawan kecilnya," jawab Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, menandakan ia kurang yakin. "Lebih baik kita masuk," dan Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Tetapi, suhu tubuhnya meningkat dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba memegang tangannya disaat hendak membukakan pintu gerbang.

Astaga! Mengapa ia merasa ini adalah pertemuan dengan sang mertuanya?

Cepat hapus pemikiran itu, Baekhyun!

"Ada apa?" ternyata Chanyeol memerhatikan gerak-geriknya, sambil tertawa bodoh ia pun membalas. "Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Ibumu lagi. Tapi aku sedikit gugup. Hanya sedikit..."

"Aku bersamamu, oke?" memberikan senyuman bak air terjun karena senyuman Chanyeol mengkilau dan menyegarkan mata si pendek. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," dan tambahan kata itu seolah sihir bagi Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk dan mampu mengulas senyuman cantik.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk sebuah pintu dan segera disahuti oleh suara khas wanita didalamnya. Ia pun tak ragu untuk mendorong pintu tersebut untuk mendapati sesosok manusia yang ia cintai. "Ibu..." Chanyeol berkata ketika ia melihat punggung tak kokoh itu membungkuk untuk merapikan selimut diatas ranjang.

"Chanyeol!" pelukan langsung didapati oleh sang anak.

"Oh, apakah itu adalah Baekhyun?" ibunya melepaskan rengkuhan cepat-cepat, dan melihat seseorang yang ia ajak untuk berkunjung kerumah. "Kau tambah lebih manis, ohh~ aku merindukanmu," ibu Chanyeol memeluk pria mungil itu sama eratnya dengan pelukan yang pertama.

"Bagaimana kondisi Nyonya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun berinisiatif memulai obrolan ringan. "Jangan panggil dengan kata seolah kita mempunyai jarak, meski pun aku menginginkan derajat setinggi itu. Tapi, aku lebih senang kau memanggilku Ibu," Baekhyun lebih melebarkan senyumannya.

Kenapa bisa sosok wanita lemah lembut dapat mempunyai keturunan dingin semacam Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menghapus pemikiran negatifnya, walaupun begitu ia sungguh mencintai Chanyeol. Jadi ia mesti menerima apa yang ada didalam diri si menara itu, kan?

.

.

Kini Chanyeol tentu bersama Baekhyun berada disebuah ruangan yang tadi sempat menjadi awal pertemuan dengan wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu, yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung dari siswa bermarga Park. Tempat itu ialah kamar Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya.

Dimana Baekhyun sedikit berlebih menanggapi bahwa ia dapat memasuki wilayah pribadi kekasihnya itu tanpa perlu ia minta sendiri. Si kelinci segera rebahan pada ranjang bersepraikan merah maroon dan meninggalkan kekusutan disana. Sementara Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana tingkah Baekhyun layaknya seorang bocah kecil hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu ide jahil pun melintas dari otaknya yang ber-IQ tinggi.

Chanyeol mengikuti apa yang dilakukan si Byun cantik itu, melihat langit-langit kamar tidur sambil berbaring disampingnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Chanyeol meringsut kekanan. Dan kini pandangan Baekhyun tertutupi oleh wajah penuh seringaian Chanyeol. "A—ini kamarmu, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun gugup ketika tubuhnya tertindih oleh tubuh besar kekasihnya.

"Lantas?" Chanyeol memainkan perannya dengan baik. Ia semakin mendorong kepalanya kedepan dan pusat matanya tertuju pada belahan bibir yang selalu mengundang untuk—lebih dari—ia kecup.

Dan disatu sisi Baekhyun merasa gelisah, ia takut jika ibu Chanyeol melihat mereka dalam posisi seperti ini, apalagi mereka sampai berciuman. Namun, jauh dari itu semua. Ia lebih takut jika ia akan meminta lebih dari kecupan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu menggoda sekarang!

Dan ciuman tak dapat dihindari, bahkan Baekhyun sempat mengeluarkan napasnya dengan berat karena ia belum juga bernapas disaat kepala Chanyeol maju kedepan. Ciuman manis, yang Baekhyun sukai. Chanyeol tak pernah menjadi monster kala mereka saling membagi pagutan. Walaupun Chanyeol juga sering menciumnya, namun pria itu tidak pernah menuntutnya lebih. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol segera melepaskan penyatuan bibir mereka lebih awal. Lalu memberikan senyuman setelahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba yang lebih?" pertanyaan Chanyeol terlalu ambigu menurut si polos Byun. Pria yang berada dibawah pun balik bertanya untuk memperjelas, "Maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin menikmatinya lebih dari yang barusan, bagaimana denganmu?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut bibir merah Baekhyun lalu menyusuri daerah pipinya.

"Tidak—!" namun si Byun langsung menolak ide yang menurutnya gila itu.

Seolah mengerti apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran kekasihnya, Chanyeol pun berkata. "Aku sudah mengunci pintu, dan Ibu sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Dan kita bisa membunuh waktu dengan pelajaran lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Itu menarik.."

Bola mata Baekhyun kian membesar dan itu semakin membuatnya mirip dengan puppy. "Aku rasa itu tidak—"

Ucapan Baekhyun kembali memasuki tenggorokan, karena tanpa persetujuan darinya Chanyeol segera mencumbu bibirnya sedikit tergesa. Dan pemikiran Baekhyun tentang sikap lembut Chanyeol yang selalu menciumnya tidak bernafsu kini sirna. Karena sekarang Chanyeol layaknya monster, menyerang habis-habisan bibirnya. Sampai ia pun merasa tak dapat mengimbangi permainan itu.

Di satu sisi yang lain, Chanyeol semakin kuat menyedot bibir manis Baekhyun, lalu ia menggigitnya dengan pelan. Berkat perlakuanmu barusan, Baekhyun melenguh dan ia tak ingin membuang kesempatan ketika bibir itu terbuka.

"Ahhm..." desahan pertama kalinya keluar dari mulut yang dipenuhi oleh lidah itu. Baekhyun menahan kedua sisi lengan berotot Chanyeol, mencoba memberikan informasi jika ia ingin melakukannya dengan santai. Tetapi kiranya Chanyeol sudah dipenuhi oleh bara nafsu.

Kemudian tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia bawa tangannya untuk mengelus perut si Byun yang masih tertutupi oleh kain baju. Lambat laun pun ia menyingkapkan t-shirt biru Baekhyun, dan memberikan usapan pada perut yang kini polos. "Ohh..." desahan kembali terdengar dari mulut yang sama. Karena suara itulah, rasio Chanyeol hilang. Dengan cepat, ia memutuskan ciuman panjangnya dan kepalanya terdorong untuk berlabuh pada leher putih Baekhyun. Memberikan kecupannya juga disana.

"Ah—Chanh...!" Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan suara laknatnya disaat Chanyeol gencar menjilati area kulit lehernya itu. Oh sungguh ia tidak yakin untuk menyuruh Chanyeol berhenti sekarang juga!

Kedua jemari lentiknya menggapai pada kepala Chanyeol, memberikan remasan. Ikut terhanyut dengan permainan yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan pria manapun.

"Baek.." serak dan terlampau seksi. Apakah pendengaran Baekhyun salah?

"Ohh, Yeolli-e.." Chanyeol mengemut cuping kiri Baekhyun dan sesekali ia membuang napasnya disana.

.

Yang mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai disini saja!

.

.

[Flashback]

 _"Aku ikut denganmu!"_

 _"Kau gila? Dan kenapa kau bertanya seolah kita sudah berteman baik?"_

 _Baekhyun bungkam dengan kalimat tanya yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut api Chanyeol. Ia menunduk dan mengakui kebenarannya. "Tapi, aku tidak salah jika ingin membantu calon teman, kan?"_

' _Calon teman?' Chanyeol mengulangnya dalam hati. Ia melengos begitu saja, membiarkan Baekhyun dengan segudang pertanyaan tak terjawab. Namun, tekad kuat Baekhyun patut di apresiasikan. Walaupun ia telah menerima kalimat pedas, kakinya turut melangkah mengikuti jejak si tinggi yang menghilang dibelokkan pertama._

 _._

 _Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, tanda ia tak paham dengan situasi rumah yang dituju oleh Chanyeol. Karena rumah itu banyak sekali orang yang menangis. Satu kata muncul dibenaknya bahwa ini bertanda buruk. Untuk meyakinkan pemikirannya, Baekhyun melangkah masuk, bertanya pada pasangan lansia. "Uhm, Nek. Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanpa permisi dulu, Baekhyun langsung pada niatannya. Wanita tua itu berkaca-kaca, "Tuan Park Jaeyeol meninggal. Semoga Tuhan memberkati orang sebaik dirinya."_

 _Baekhyun menegang. 'Tuan Park? Apakah itu adalah Ayah Chanyeol?'_

 _Ia akan kembali menanyakan suatu hal pada pasangan tersebut, namun ia tak melihatnya lagi. Ragu namun pasti langkahnya menuju pada pintu kayu yang terbuka lebar. Kemudian retinanya menangkap sosok yang ia kuntit tengah memeluk seorang wanita yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegang sebuah bingkai foto seorang pria yang menyerupai Chanyeol._

' _Apakah—?!'_

 _Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memandangnya. Dan ia mampu membalasnya dengan pandangan juga._

 _._

 _._

 _"Bibi tenanglah, masih ada Chanyeol disamping Bibi sekarang. Dan mungkin, aku akan ikut untuk berkunjung kerumah ini lagi," hibur Baekhyun dengan nada sehangat mungkin. Pria muda itu memeluk tubuh lemah wanita tua, mencoba mengirimkan ketenangan._

 _"Siapa namamu, Nak?"_

 _"Aku Baekhyun, teman asrama Chanyeol."_

#

#

#

END

a/n: apakah ada yg nungguin ff ini? /suara kodok/oke fix ff ini udah tamat sampai chap 4. Tp ga nutup kemungkinan bkln ada epilognya buat couple yg lain. Tp aku ga janjiin lhoo~

Makasih yg udah baca, follow/fav bahkan komen. Ohhh aku senang sekaliiii~~

Maaf aku ilang gt aja, kerjaan lg numpuk. Meskipun ide ini udah aku catat tahun kemarin tp punya waktu buat ngerampunginnya dua hari yang lalu. Gezzzz!

Ketemu di ff yg lainnya yaaa~~~

ANYEOLL!


End file.
